Collection
by Yasma
Summary: Collection of short but not always sweet drabbles. DrH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are owned by JK Rowling I own nothing but a plot.

**Drabble 1: NEVER KNOWING**

Her hands were sweating. She tightened the grip on her wand out of fear that the slickness of her palms would see it crashing on the floor. She was panicked. Her heart was beating fast and her mind was a rush of thoughts, yet at the same time blank. She was at complete odds with herself, with her principles. She knew why it had to be done but at the same time she wanted to be a million miles away from this.

His head was inches away from the tip of her wand. The black velvet of the blind fold was all that shielded him from knowing who was going to be responsible for his end.

Why bother with the wand she thought when all she needed was a knife laced with all their secrets before she drove it in that spot between his shoulder blades.

They were enemies, then lovers, then enemies again. They had come round in a full circle and now they had no where else to go. Something had to happen to break the cycle and here it was. The man she bedded on his knees in front of her. His lips crusted and bleeding and the fingers on his hands crushed to stumps. Her lover was broken for he would no longer be able to kiss her with his soft lips or stroke her face with his long fingers.

And the worst thing was that she had helped to break him. She had led them to him. She had cast that first stunning spell that hit his back and brought him crashing to the floor. No one knew about them. They wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand. How could they when she could barely get her head round it.

She had loved a death eater.

And now she had the opportunity to erase that part of her life, the part that would scare her when she sat alone in the dark, the part that reminded her that she had allowed herself to be touched by a murderer, a killer.

He would understand; she couldn't risk throwing away everything she had on the chance that he loved her return.


	2. Dancing Queen

**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns all characters used**

****

**Drabble 2: Dancing Queen**

There was dancing and then there was Granger. Which was more a case of throw your limbs every where and watch as they fly. The half empty glass of champagne that was held in her hand had obviously done little to help the situation. Her "friends" had stayed a safe distance away from the mad figure, however they continued to clap and egg her on. He calls them "friends" because how could they let her embarrass herself the way she was. She would be the talk of the water coolers the next morning at the ministry.

The garish lighting had lit her in colours of blue, green and pink, bringing out the boring black dress she always wore to such functions. He subtly watched as she began to spin round in circles, her hands above her head as her hips moved in time with the music. He stared in awe as the colours shifted and weaved round her body, blue on her legs, green on her mid section and then pink on her chest, and then everything changed again. And there he was hypnotised by the human kaleidoscope that was Granger dancing her heart out in the middle of a packed dance floor.

Tearing his eyes away from the body he lifted his gaze up to her face and gone was the scowl she usually wore and in its place a small smile. A smile that wasn't deliberately wide to show every one how much she was enjoying herself but one that showed that underneath it all she was truly happy, and as long as she knew it fuck every one else.

Draco never smiled like that. His was always forced, made to please his colleagues, his one dimensional excuse of a girl friend, any one but himself. And so he found himself moving his feet in directions that they had never gone in. One here. One there. A knee bend suddenly came from no where and then two arms were peeled away from their set positions against his side. Then he could feel it, a giddiness slipping into his staid brain.

It was at that moment that he looked up and saw Granger staring at him in wonder, even stranger was the fact that his face was mirroring a smile that was one her own.

A sharp elbow into his ribs ruined their exchange.

"Draco what the hell are you doing?" asked his dance partner, Parkinson.

"Nothing."

And so he regretfully returned to his standard side stepping motion with the occasional arm movement, casting one long last look at Granger in her multi coloured dress.


	3. Peace

DISCLAIMER: To JK Rowling for characters.

**Drabble 3: PEACE**

**By Yasma**

"What you doing here Malfoy?"

"Paying my respects."

Her short, sharp laugh echoed of the walls of the cloister and stayed a lot longer than it should.

"Just let me be Granger."

"Let you be. Let you fucking be."

A finger prodded into his chest hitting the tender spot between his fifth and sixth rib.

"You have no right to BE here."

A small hand pressed against him, and pushed hard. Harder than he was expecting and he lost his balance. Stumbling over his own feet he hit the stone behind him. His quick reactions of placing the palms of his hand against the rough surface was all that prevented him from falling on his arse, and at her feet. His face flushed with anger he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away from him. The ungraceful bitch fell on the floor. There was a thump as her soft flesh hit the unforgiving ground.

"What, you gonna hit me too? You gonna kick me as well?"

She screamed at him. Her eyes crackling with electricity and her angry red mouth spitting saliva all over his formal trousers.

"Shut the fuck up Granger."

He looked round nervously, ears pricked to hear the sound of feet coming towards them to see where the noise was coming from. A confrontation with the rest of her buddies wasn't on his agenda, if he wanted to leave here unscathed. Quickly bending down to her level he pressed his hand against her mouth. Her eyes widened at his actions.

"Look you stupid cow all I wanted to do was pay my respects and leave. I don't want to get into some pointless argument about the past. I don't want to hurt you I just want to say my peace and then leave."

Clear tears were leaking out of the corners of her screwed up eyes.

"Open your eyes."

He was looking straight into brown.

"So I'm taking my hand of your mouth okay."

She nodded.

He removed his hand and put it in his jacket pocket, but not before wiping her spit of his person. He watched as she got up, not bothering to offer her his hand. He thanked for small mercy as that it was her rather than Weasley that had spotted him as she began to walk away from him.

But then she stopped, turned round and began to walk towards him again. He was expecting her to start shouting again and was surprised when the voice that left her was barely a whisper.

"Coming here doesn't mean the past it suddenly forgotten Malfoy. It's not pointless. It will live on, past me, past you. You'll always be remembered as the boy who brought about his death. The pathetic boy who couldn't even finish off the job. You think that because you deferred that you're forgiven, that you're all pure again. Or do you think coming here. Saying you're sorry means that you're redeemed. You don't even mean it do you? You're here just to ease that conscience of yours. God you really are a coward aren't you, doing what's best for you.

You know what, stay. I don't care any more. We know what you are. He knows what you are. And you know what; I think you do as well."

With that she left him as he crumpled to the floor, his head in his hands as he cried like he did every night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

if you have time reviews are appreciated.


End file.
